Drive
by DAve and Bob
Summary: Sync is nearly killed by a hit-man targeting Mohs, when an odd girl finds him an promises to deliver him back to Van, however something strange happens when old experiments from the past makes their existence known. Though none of that matters to the Tempest, however many would say he lacks a rather important thing...Drive Sync/OC
1. Rumor of a killer

**Take 1**

**Rumor of a killer...**

What a random event,

Sync simply looked at the random red eyed teen as she stared back, here eyes were clearly distorted as, maybe it was best to ask what she was doing there, but perhaps that would have been meaningless as well.

"Who are you?" The Tempest glared as the girl simply gave a shrug,

"No one important, if you want you can try to gut me..." That's not something someone who is normal would say, the fact that her head jumped straight to murder wasn't something normal.

"_But with the things they are at the moment..." _The masked boy tapped his chin, did Van know about this, perhaps not...though the two strangers that have been slinking around Daath was causing alarm, even for the so called God-generals.

So an eerie feeling that came over the entire cathedral, the ideal was that someone hired a hit on the current Grand-Maestro known as Mohs, but that was impossible. Even if he wasn't well liked, Mohs haven't did anything particular to piss anyone off.

Though, all of that was meaningless to the current problem as the red eyed girl swung her legs in the air as she continue to lay on Sync's bed. "Tell, did Van send you here? Or are you just a worthless girl who is curious about things that you shouldn't be?"

The red eyed girl in the blue sweeter in white skirt shrugged as she got up, "I was just looking for someone, but the smell is all wrong, the room was empty when I got here. But now that you are here it's just hollow...oh well."

The girl hummed to herself as she walked towards the door, Sync continued to glare at the girl as she exited the room, leaving some rather annoying words.

"Hey, hey, don't go around and lose your head mister sadist..." That was annoying, more than annoying it was irritating, almost to a maddening degree.

Whoever she was, he had no interest in talking with her or knowing more about her, it would be best if he erased her existence from her mind.

The Malkuth military was there, they were hanging around for whatever reason, none of that mattered at the moment however...as long as they do not get in the way of the plan it did not matter what they do, Sync grumbled, he looked down as he took note of the Fon-Master guardian and the so-called necromancer spoke to one another.

"Whatever, everything in the world was irritating, it was only natural that everything probably found Sync annoying as well,"

"Sync, we're preparing..." The flaming haired God-general spoke as Sync turned his head,

"Fine," Thinking about it, his conversations with all the God-general's was always rather short, but it didn't matter, none of that mattered.

Though the question was, what they were preparing for? Nothing was happening and Van was out visiting the tool, so not a single person of importance was there other than Mohs, but that seemed rather out of place.

"Mohs wants us to look out for anything odd, and prepare to leave at a moments notice, no doubt it's because of the Malkuth military,"

It made sense, the Malkuth probably were there there trying to prevent the war, that went against the score, and what ever goes against the score is vile. It was simply how the world worked, though the only reason Malkuth was doing it in the first place was because they were destined to lose it.

People are rather perceptible. "Okay, Asch..." Sync replied once again as the red haired knight left the scene, Sync wanted to laugh, really that idiot was the key for Van's entire plans, it will probably fail in the end, most plans to take over or change the world usually do.

"_Says a lot about you doesn't." _Was he talking to himself, probably, it was something he did from time to time as he sighed,

"Whatever..." Sync departed from the top floor as he headed down towards his own room once again, hopefully he wouldn't find a troublesome visitor.

As he entered the room he realized he didn't like to do anything at all, he simply did nothing, his room was completely empty, there was nothing in there, nor was there anyone in there. It was simply hollow, for some reason that irritated him more than anything.

As he touched his mask he recalled something, through the image itself was rather worthless, the hours he wasted recalling that one event that reshaped him always replayed.

"Commander Sync, something urgent has come up!" He was about to crush the knight that busted into his room as Sync cocked an eye, as he recalled it had only been a few hours since the Malkuth army was there, it was pathetic that no one actually kept an eye on the Fon Master, at least that is what Sync assumed was the problem.

"Damn, can't anyone do anything right?!" He hissed to himself he left his bed, it seemed he was going to be sent on a rather annoying mission.

Capture the Warship known as the Tartarus, that is what they were told as Sync looked down upon the ship from the monster, as he looked across to the people he called comrades. As Legretta spoke of the current situation.

"We are here to take the Fon Master back, no one must know that we're here," As a result everyone must die on the ship, it was that simple. As Sync simply scoffed, it was surprising that the reaper wasn't there as, but that was probably for the best.

"Those people...who killed mommy will be there!" Arietta stated something rather stupid as Sync grumbled, she was such an annoying girl always treating those monsters like family and constantly on the verge of tears.

How sickening how irritating, that girl made him want to vomit, how she was always constantly thinking about Ion...the Fon master.

"Sync, we are about to start," Largo stated as Sync scoffed, it would be annoying, but it seemed they needed to clean up some trash.

"Damn, this place is cramped, this job better be worth it!" The black haired woman hissed as she stayed in the cargo hold, her brother simply laughing.

"Ah, our client gave us this information, she said the Grand-maestro should be on this battle ship," The short haired young adult leaned against a wooden before speaking some more, "Well unless our client is a lying bitch...but I'm sure that's not the case."

The older woman grumbled once again, no doubt they were on the battle ship known as the Tartarus, and it started to move. "Do not worry, we shouldn't be detected with how I set it up, though it's a shame that we have to handle this delicately, I wouldn't have minded just killing everyone on the ship..." It was a tall order as he brother sighed once again.

"Meh, knowing our luck it will probably devolve into something like that, though I'm not really complaining..." The red eyed man shrugged as he closed his eyes, he was going to sleep for a bit, he doubted anything interesting was going to happen.

Though he didn't know it at the time, he was lying as the entire warship shuttered, the man sighed as she stretched, what little light there was in the storage room was erased as an ear piercing alarm entered their ears as the woman scoffed.

"Ah, it seems we've been figured out, or perhaps someone else?" The woman scoffed as the man smiled.

"Well, this is the time we shine, we might as well start doing what we do best..."

"What a shame..." Sync eyes narrowed, it seemed that the majority of the work was already done, as the Tempest scanned the ship, Legretta failed at capturing the prisoner and Largo almost died like an idiot, so he was left with sweeping work with Asch.

The ship had already start moving once again, as the rest of the Malkuth soldiers were killed, it was natural as there as the two lower floors still needed to be check. It was rather eerie actually, no one that was sent to the two lower floors had been heard from since the start of the assault.

"It's probably nothing to worry about," Asch spoke her gaze looked down the hall as Sync smirked.

"Hmm, it seemed you had a little outburst in front of the replica, you know Van probably wouldn't have liked that..." There was no reason for that statement as Asch eye twitched, not do Sync's comment, but what was down the hall.

The door that held the lower floor was there, but there was a large pool of blood leaking from underneath the floor as Asch grumbled. Things should have been far more smooth, but in a breath things got complicated.

Asch shoved his sword into the metal door as he pried it open, the hallway in front of the was stained red as the stench of blood filled the entire lower room. There were bodies scattered about, you can't have blood without a body and such requirements were filled in full.

"Shit, why did these idiots have to get killed," Sync grumbled to himself as he examined the body, they were oracle knights alright, some were cut in two, some were simply cut into so many pieces that they weren't even in a human shape. Seventeen of everything as the gore continued down the hall.

"Some of them seem like they've been disemboweled and partially eaten, could some of Arietta's monsters have done this?" Asch asked as Sync scoffed, he would love to see the girl punished, but something wasn't right about the whole situation as Asch continued down the hall.

"What are you doing?" Sync asked bluntly as the red head cocked his eye before speaking.

"I'm checking it out, isn't it obvious that we shouldn't let this go?" What Asch said was the truth however...

Sync took another look at the gore, it was rather extreme and this wasn't the kind of situation that someone should prepare for. "Yeah...you have no clue how horrible that ideal sounds at the moment," Sync wasn't so arrogant to walk into a death trap, or at least a perceived death trap.

"Oh, I did not know fear was also apart of being a God-general, you can leave if you want if you are that fearful," Sync gritted his teeth as Asch made such an underhanded comment, despite the Tempest not having any pride that comment struck him as disrespectful.

"Fine, but I won't be bailing you out if things go south..." No matter what Van would say, Sync wasn't Asch's babysitter and Asch would take responsibility for his own actions.

As the two walked down the hall a rather squishy sound was heard, it was light almost faint, however as the two continued the sound grew, the sound gained a description...it was chewing, as if something was eating something.

The two seemed amazed at the ideal, as Sync actually got an odd feeling, a feeling he didn't feel since his birth and was discarded was it fear as two figures finally appeared down the hall. One was on their knees as if they were a beast devouring something as the other simply sighed. Standing over the scene, no doubt the figure that was standing was male.

"Am I the only one who found all this violence a little gratuitous for a teen rating?" The black haired man slumped his arm on his sword that was hoisted on the right side of his him as the beast that was before him continued to eat.

It seemed that they hadn't noticed the two God-generals yet as Asch sneered, whoever those two were they were enemies and enemies need to be dealt with.

"...it seemed we have visitors..." The black haired man smirked, upon further exception the man didn't seem that much older than Asch, he was probably in his early twenties as the sound of chewing stopped with a loud chomp.

"Oh...this is really good, and now I have another playmate..." The woman started to stand, as she turned her head, her eyes was that of a reptiles as her her black haired waved, though that wasn't the strange part about her.

No, it was her teeth, they were similar to that of a sharks, they were human at all. Blood ran down her body, her mouth was stained along with her clothing as Asch gritted his teeth, the two people in front of them wasn't normal, they weren't normal at all.

"I would ask what you are doing here...but that would be a waste of time," Asch drew his sword as he the man sighed, he did not draw his blade as he turned his attention to his partner.

"Eh, which one do you want?" The man didn't really care either way as the woman let out a large cackle before speaking.

"I'm fond of the red heads myself, you can take the masked kid," She stated that as if they were picking lovers as the red eyed man smirked.

Sync did not speak, he just waited for them to make a move.

"Well, I guess we should start!" The man ran, as Asch tensed his body for an impact that never came, it was a rather amazing feet as the man ran across the left wall, his target wasn't Asch at all, but Sync.

"!" Sync jumped down the hall as the man knife nearly missed the Tempest neck, it was strange, Sync didn't even see the man draw the knife but it was in his had.

"Damn," Asch moved towards the battle as a long rope like thing wrapped around Asch's ankle.

It was a whip, at least it seemed like it was a whip, though it seemed like it was made out of some sort of flesh, which made sense since it had eyes. "Nope, you're _**my**_ date, I hope we have some time for pillow talk," The woman winked as Asch eyes narrowed.

Sync halted his movement as he skidded to a halt, he could no longer hear Asch's battle as the man sighed, taking the time to examine his knife. Despite being on the second lowest floor, there was still windows in the hall as the red eyed man started to speak.

"Hmm, are you enjoying yourself?" The tone wasn't sarcastic, it was genuine as Sync remained silent as he cracked his knuckles.

With a burst of wind, the Tempest lifted his feat with alarming speed, it was a simply motion to crush is foes head as the man smiled...

The man simply vanished from Sync's sight as his lip twitched, the Tempest skid to a halt.

"How..." Sync was in wonder as he felt a small tap on his shoulder.

"Hmm, not bad, not bad for your species and age..." Sync instantly turned around, in such a short time the man was halfway down the hall.

"You know, my client knows you, she doesn't know much other than your name...Sync the Tempest right? For someone with that name, you're pretty slow, but that's not your only problem..." Sync gritted his teeth, how shameful he was being made fun of by such a nobody.

"What do you want anyway?!" Sync snapped as the man shrugged, it seemed he was willing to give the God-general that much information.

"Oh, we just want Mohs," It was easy to tell that those two were the ones that was after Mohs head as Sync laughed, he laughed because of how stupid the situation was.

"You know for a hired killer you're pretty shitty at your job..Mohs isn't nowhere near here, you came here for nothing," The man simply sighed as he rubbed the back of his head before whispering something under his breath.

"_So...she was a lying bitch," _Sync couldn't make out the words as the man laughed.

"Well, I guess complaining about it is pointless, we might as well finished up right?" It seemed the man simply wanted to finish the battle, though it was something Sync agreed with as the Tempest, lowered his stance. The god-general dared not cast a fonic arte as the main simply stood there.

He simply used a small pathetic knife, not daring to draw his sword as Sync went off like a missile. The man did not make any motions to avoid the attack as an impact was made.

"..." Sync was simply speechless as the man so casually stopped the attack with a single hand, even if it was shaking it was still a single hand.

"Ah, that's your problem, all this talent but you don't enjoy this at all," At that moment the two jumped away from one another as the man continued his statement.

"A solider, someone who slaughters and kills others dislike killing? Why, why take such a job if you don't relish in blood, it seems like a waste of a life if you don't enjoy your work...to put it bluntly...you lack drive,"

Sync did not respond as the man lowered his body, it seemed like he was finally going to attack the Tempest with full force as he smiled.

"As for me...well there is only one thing I know for real," The man took a step as he vanished from Sync's sight. At that moment Sync felt a change of air behind him, as if he was about to be cut into seventeen pieces.

"Gah!" The Tempest was quick, so it was only natural that he would avoid such an instantly fatal attack, though what he wasn't able to avoid was his left arm being cut open from the wrist to the forearm.

Bone, Sync could see the bone in his arm as he held the wound shut using his right hand,

"Hmm, maybe you should have practiced more..." Smug, Sync hated how smug he was, the kind of smugness that you just want to punch. The guy who apologized for being so good at something.

The man shrugged as he walked towards Sync, his guard was completely down as Sync eyes focused towards the window,

Sync would die like a dog one day, but that it wasn't that day,

So without a word, Sync ran towards the nearest window as he shattered the glass and falling off the war ship, leaving his opponent rather jarred.

"Sync the Tempest eh, with a little luck I might fight him again..."

**Author note**

**This isn't a direct remake of Continuity error, closer to a story that shares the same characters, but with a different plot.**

**Also, do you have an ideal who hired the two hit-men? It's probably obvious at this point**


	2. Names

**Take 2**

**Names  
**

Those red eyes, he had seen them before, he seen that brown hair as the girl simply stood over his bed. Looking down upon the God-general, the girl remained silent not speaking not blinking simply staring. She did not speak as the God-general simply remained silent.

He wondered if he should speak, he wondered if he should make his conscious known. Sync took note of the room, it was nice. Like an expensive hotel, the girl looking at him opened her mouth as if she was about to speak, but the sound of a door opening was heard.

"Is the little bastard fine now?" The voice was female as the brown haired girl paused for a moment.

"Yeah, he's fine, it's a good thing we managed to save his arm...though I guess I should thank you for that," The brown haired girl gave a light smile as the voice scoffed.

"No need, you seek me and I did what I do, now if you excuse me I must be on my way..." The female voice stated as the brown haired girl gave a large sigh. Who ever the female was, it seemed she was leaving the area at the current moment.

"Okay, I assume you'll be paying a visit to your mother..." There was no response as the door shut, the brown haired girl looked back towards Sync as she sighed.

"Are you awake? Because I feel like a creep watching you sleep like this," If she knew it was creepy why was she doing it in the first place? That was the question Sync asked himself as he finally spoke,

"Yes, and it is weird..." Sync sat up as he took note of his bandaged arm, the odd thing about it, the bandages were probably worthless. It wasn't even blood stained, whoever treated the wound probably did an amazing job.

The brown haired girl didn't even speak, as she gave a small smile, "Geez, most people would be saying thanks for something like this, not you...you really do remind me of that person..." It seemed like the girl was recalling something nostalgic as Sync grumbled. It seemed the girl was in her late teens, most likely eighteen or seventeen.

Sync took a moment and touched his face, it seemed like he still had his mask on as the girl spoke, "Don't worry, I didn't take it off."

Sync wasn't sure if he could trust the girls words as he sat up, he was bruised a bit, but other than that he was fine. He expected to suffer from worse injuries, since he jumped from a moving battleship, but there wasn't a lot of time to worry about that.

Things need to be taken care of, he needed to regroup with the others and give information to the other God-generals about the hit-men sent to get rid of Mohs. "Tell me, where we are," Was it a demand? as the girls crimson eyes narrowed, it seemed she wasn't too fond of his bluntness and rudeness.

"Well, you tell me, where do you think we are?" Sync paused for a moment, he really didn't have time for games as he grumbled.

"Whatever..." He didn't care, he would figure it out sooner or later, and thinking too hard wasn't really his strong point. Though it seemed the red eyed girl wasn't pleased with the nature of his attitude as she walked towards the window of the hotel room and pulled back the curtains.

The once pitch black room was devoured in a soft moonlight as the red eyed girl took a deep breath opened the large glass window, as if she was soaking up the light. "Ah, it's so nice here, right? A forest on one side and a sea on the other...where I was born it's always snowing...every single day."

If what the girl was saying was true, then they were probably in Grand Chokmah. As Sync gritted his teeth, he was far, very far from where he supposedly started, and if it was already dark then it was probably the same day...though that brings up another question.

How did she get him here so fast? It probably wasn't important at all.

"Well, mister sadist, I'll be out for a walk...you can do as you please," It was quite jarring to see the girl simply jump out the window as Sync grumbled. No doubt she would return to the room sooner or later, so he should probably leave before she got back.

He had no connection to the girl at all, he didn't even know her name, so he vanishing for a bit was for the best. Plus it was in the middle of the night, so sneaking about in the forest would be for the best as he left the bed.

Though the Tempest was rather curious, as he walked towards the window as he bit his lip, they were on the third floor, if someone were to jump from that height, it would no doubt end with injury or even death.

"_Gah, why would I even care, about something like that."_

He knew that already knew, as he left the room.

No one was in the hallways, the entire hotel was in some kind of lull as he felt someone watching him, not a single person was out or about, it was eerie, almost stomach turning. Why was he being so unsettled from being alone, he was alone before...but.

As he walked down the stairs, not a single soul was in the lobby, not even a receptionist as Sync simply blinked, why wasn't there anyone around? It was the second largest city in the world, and even if they were in the verge of war, there should still be someone visiting.

"Whatever," Once again Sync swept it under the rug, covering up such ideals and worries as he walked out of the azure colored city. Once again their was no one out as Sync cocked an eye, he wasn't sure if he was lucky or just the opposite.

Either way, Sync rushed towards the entrance of the city with little care, not noticing the small bird like creature latched on the side of a building, following the God-general into the dark forest.

Strange, Sync swore that he would encounter no resistance, but...there was no one there, no soldier's no monsters...just an empty forest under a dull moon.

_Thump_

Weird

_Thump_

Strange

_Thump_

Sync bit his lower lip, it was annoying, having a sickening feeling in the bit of his stomach that something wasn't right. Like, an odd creature is stalking that night.

"Oh, I thought I would have to kill everyone in the hotel, but you came here for some reason."

A voice, belonging to a woman, as something came crawling out of the night. Her black hair waved over her face, her golden eyes fluttered as her fur coat floated in the night breeze. "I say Sync, wearing that mask is in poor taste, though... anyone who is anyone already knows already knows what's under it..."

He didn't even need to question the person in front of him, they were definitely an enemy, but who would have something against him. Sync, didn't have friends, nor did he have any enemies, so there was no reason for anyone to be targeting him.

"Are you the one who sent those two after Mohs?" The woman titled her head as Sync asked the question.

"Mohs...I don't know anything about Mohs, nor do I care, but there is one thing I know...I needed you, well most of you. As long as your heart is still beating and brain still twitching I can cut the rest of you up..." It was pretty weird, how casually she said that as Sync looked behind him, he knew something was coming.

It seemed that his intuition paid off, as a Liger like creature jumped from the bush, and with one swift motion Sync crushed its skull. That should have been the end of such a monster, but there wasn't no skull, just a large slimy goop like substance wrapping around Sync's arm.

"!" He cursed to himself as the creature slowly lost all physical form turning into some pool of goop.

"Really, I read that you were the smart one, but it seems that was a mistake...so how about I crush your limbs slowly as I drag you back..." The woman smiled as her left eye flashed red,

"_T-this is some kind of joke...right?" _Sync thought, he had no ideal what kind of fonic Arte was being used as he gritted his teeth, no doubt the pool was about to swallow him whole as he gritted his teeth, but he was never swallowed. Actually, the muck was torn apart as a familiar brown haired girl hummed to herself. It seemed whatever was left of the headless beast was torn apart by her skirted girl.

"I was planning on just letting you go from here alone, but... I decided to follow you a bit, good thing I did," The red eyed girl smirked as the woman grumbled.

"Someone like you is here... I see, continuing like this would be a bad ideal," The fur coated woman slowly stepped back, "I'll have him or another sooner or later, Mrs artificial moon..." With those words she vanished.

The red eyed girl gave a light hum as she extended her hand to the person known as Sync the Tempest as he gritted his teeth, if he continued with that his jaw might break. As he lifted himself, though even he wondered how she tore something like that apart.

Sync remained silent, as the girl frowned. "You know, if you were going to leave the room you could told me before you left, I wouldn't have tried to stop you..." Her eyes narrowed as Sync simply grumbled before walking away, he wasn't having a very good day.

"Hey! You think it's going to stop just because you ignore it? Don't you even care, about what just happened," Sync did care, he just didn't question it, there wasn't any reason to question what just happened, because anything that happened to Sync was worthless because Sync was worthless.

The red eyed girl stopped for a moment, before speaking... "You can at least tell me where you're headed... you owe me that much," He didn't owe the girl anything, but she wasn't going to stop hassling him.

"Choral Castle," Sync recalled a conversation he had with Asch, so that was the next logical area he would go at the girl tapped her lip.

"Oh...we I guess I can escort you that far," Sync smirked, no doubt the worthless girl in front of him would just get in the way, not like he cared about what happened to her.

"Whatever, do as you please," She'll leave him eventually, it was only natural for things to leave him as the girl in the sweater smiled.

"Oh, and my name is Mond, Erste, though I'm pretty sure you're unfamiliar with such names," Sync once again ignored the girls words as he continued to walk into through the forest, it seemed he found someone annoying.

* * *

"They were after Grand Maestro Mohs?" Legretta questioned as Asch simply nodded.

"Yeah, that's what the woman said at least, as for Sync and his current status..." Asch paused for a moment as he recounted what the man said,

"_Well, lets just say he better had grown wings..."_

"We got separated, he probably is no longer on the ship either," Asch pointed out as the woman known as the magic bullet sighed.

We shall continue on the course as planned, if Sync is still alive, no doubt he will try to rejoin with us down the road," It seemed that the woman was concerned at all as Asch nodded. They had far more important matters, though Sync dying would be more beneficial then him being alive in an unknown location.

After all, people shouldn't find out that he was a replica of the late Fon Master.

**Author note.**

**Yeah more plot!.**

**To be honest, this is probably going to be more supernaturally/ horror then a straight up adventure.**


	3. Never ending life?

**Take 3**

**Never ending life?  
**

"Hey...masked kid, what do you think about an endless life?" What an odd question, the sun was up and Sync barely gotten any sleep since the previous night. Though Sync decided it wouldn't be any harm in answering the question,

"That's pointless, since reaching something like that isn't in human capacity as long as it has a form...it'll fade away sooner or later," It was an unavoidable fact, if it exist it'll be broken if it has a life it'll die.

Mond smiled as she hummed a little, "Well, lets just say if it was a way to put you memories, desires and dreams into another body somehow, even if it wasn't the original person, as long as they look the same and act the same...wouldn't it be the same person?" It was the childishness of her response that irritated the Tempest the most. As if she didn't realized how twisted that ideal was, or the implications of such things.

"That...won't work..." Sync replied, he didn't know why it wouldn't work, but...

Something like that, being transferred over and over, dreams, desires and memories would be distorted after a while. At that point, it'll just be a creature doing the motions of its past self, not doing it because of it's own free will. But because a past vision of some mirage.

Mond frowned for a moment, he didn't really answer the question, Just said it didn't work as the red eyed girl looked towards the sun...how disgusting.

It was so bright, she felt so much weaker in the daylight, was it because the overall fonons in the area were in such poor condition? She started to curse herself for even taking such a trip, but why did she take it in the first place?

"_On a whim,"_

Yes, a whim, that lab or manor was dull, boring...so she simply used the money the old man left behind to fund her desires. That man was obsessed with her since her _birth _so it was only natural that he left everything he owned to her.

Why did she take interest in Sync? Because he reminded her of somebody, who was that person...

"Hey idiot, you ask me a bunch of useless questions and now you are the one zoning out?" Sync simply stared at Mond as she sighed a bit,

"Geez, we are walking to nowhere and there is nothing to do!" She had a good point as Sync grumbled once again as he replied.

"Idiot, we have to cross the border, at that point we can go our separate ways, we'll stop by St. Binah to see if I can ditch you any sooner," He was still rude as the brown haired girl sighed with a huff, no matter what. The masked kid was going to be cruel, speaking of the term masked kid...

"What's your name anyway?" Mond asked as Sync simply ignored the question going down the road, if she didn't know then it wasn't worth talking about it was a simple as that.

Mond paused for a moment as they walked down the trail, she actually never been to a lot of places, so doing something like this was akin to a field trip. Nothing to think about, and nothing to take seriously, if others die along the way...well what a shame.

"Hey...I actually have a question for you," Sync said that as Mond eyes widened, for someone who probably didn't care about anything, he was probably interested in something worthless.

"Well, go ahead and shoot, I'll try my best to answer!" She seemed to be a little too cheerful for what had been going on since last night.

"That woman with a fur coat...who was she?" Mond frowned, she questioned whether or not if she should say anything about her identity, though it probably wouldn't hurt to tell him the bare minimum.

"That woman, Bestiary...worked with my father as a researcher in some projects back at Keterburg, her body...isn't something you could call human anymore, perhaps closer to 1/100 of a human in her current state,"

What did she mean by that, perhaps thinking about it too hard would just offer confusion as he was more interested in those so called projects, "What kind of projects?"

Mond eye twitched before she gained a light smile, "Geez, no wonder someone tried to kill you, asking questions like that...it's just asking to be killed," It was probably her own way to avoid the question as Sync continued down the road.

He didn't know if it was luck, or the other God-generals, but it seemed to be a very small amount of resistance traveling. Perhaps the Malkuth military had not gotten wind of the assault, he expected the entire area to be crawling with scouts.

But once again, there was no one, no one out or about, just an empty green field with an empty road...with an empty person walking down it. It was even more disheartening during the day then at night, you expect the night to be empty, but the day? No something should be out, something should be crawling or lurking. Even monsters growling was better than such maddening silence.

"Hmm? Kind of eerie no, here alone with you...I mean if it's like this, I could take a large chunk out of your neck and drag you somewhere..no one would ever hear of you again," Murder, always murder, Sync was expecting something more perverted from her head, but death or rather how to end someones life was always in the for front of the mind.

"Ah, good luck with that, for all you know I might be thinking of killing you instead," Even then, if by some miracle the girl in front of him could end his life...there would be no need to hide the body, first of all no one would care if he simply vanished.

"..." The girls eyes narrowed, was she angry? No that kind of looked seemed closer to offense, it seemed the fact that she was offended by the fact that Sync thought he was better at anything compared her rubbed Mond the wrong way.

The girl gave a wince, she wanted to snap, she wanted to tell Sync off, no telling him off was far to small of a punishment. The line between superior and inferior beings must be set, and compared to Mond, everything was mediocre. At least in her head, at least that is how her father framed and pictured her.

"Yo-" Sync raised his hand as the clanging of armor was heard, he expected the Malkuth military to be out and about, but those colors were clearly wrong.

Sync smiled, it seemed his grand adventure was going to end prematurely, not that he minded. As the group of five knights slowly walked towards them Mond's eyes narrowed.

They didn't seem like a rather friendly bunch, even Sync picked up on that as he stopped his steps, They were oracle knights, no doubt about it, as Sync gritted his teeth. The unsheathed their swords, it seemed they were given rather specific orders.

Kill the God-general known as Sync the Tempest.

"Why?" Sync questioned as he tightened his gloves, as Mond covered her face with a single hand, her eyes gleaming between her fingers. Sync didn't notice before, but her nails were closer to that of razors, despite this her eye was the one thing that was constantly fixated on the enemies in front of her.

Even Sync felt an uneasy presence around the girl, like she really shouldn't exist as she took three steps to the right, as if she was beckoning the knights to follow. Two of the Oracle knights feet shuffled, as if they were in fear, for some reason the thing they were looking at wasn't human.

But it was to their advantage, if a smaller group was against a large group splitting up was always to the advantage of the large group. Unless said smaller group had a plan for such situations, but the knights highly doubted that.

It was simple, three would take care of Sync, since he was obviously the larger threat to them and two would take care of the unknown girl. So as the girl escaped into the nearby brush silence followed as the knights quickly chased after her.

Sync simply scoffed as he looked at the three foes before him, he had no idea who had sent them, nor did he care. They wanted his head, so the only thing on his mind was how to kill them, he knew the knights well, they never questioned orders.

How idiotic, they were all clustered together, so they could easily be taken out with a single movement. As Sync lowered himself, he noticed them running towards him as he lifted his feet. In that instant, Sync was in the air, directly above his adversaries.

"You probably should have known better..." Sync smiled as he made his move, he twisted his body in the air.

A foot lodge into a neck, a fist shattering a skull and an elbow to a back, all three knights were felled in that instant, however a single one clung to life. It seems having you back broken wasn't enough to cause instant death as Sync grumbled.

He probably should have felt bad doing this do his own men, but there was something he needed to confirm first, or rather an uneasy feeling.

Sync picked up one of the dropped swords as he walked towards one of the knights who had his back arched. It seemed he was obviously in pain. "Tell me... you gave you the order to kill me?" It was a simple question as the knight simply coughed, he it seemed who ever gave the order made sure to make it top secret.

"Whatever..." With that word Sync shoved the sword into the Oracle knight's head as he looked towards the brush.

"_Knowing the way that girl acts, she's either in trouble or deiced to spare their lives," _Either one was good as it allowed him to get information, and that was the only thing he was after, though he had a pretty good ideal why they were sent to kill him.

He was a liability, the mask he wore wasn't just for show, at this point having him dead was better than having him alive and missing. If someone found out his real identity it would jeopardize both Van's and Mohs, plan, but at the same time...

"_Did they really need to try to kill me?" _Sync grumbled as he walked towards the brush, to be greeted with a rather shocking sight.

It was an Oracle knight, there was no doubt about that, though it seemed to look like he was cut into for pieces, in the pool of blood the flesh pile lied. Though it seemed that they were not evenly cut, it was as if a giant claw was swing against his body and he simply fell apart.

It seemed he made a mistake to assume that the girl wasn't a killer as a rather large rumble was felt, like a tree being bent as Sync mouth twitched, he headed towards the direction of the sound to be faced with a rather eerie sight.

Mond was holding up the remaining knight by the neck, it seemed the arm that was suppose to be holding the sword was crushed as she casual glanced back at Sync, as if he was an insect interrupting an event.

"Oh, you're here, I'll be done in a moment..."

Sync wanted to say something, but he froze. The air in the area, wasn't normal, it was as if something was sucking the life out of the air, if that was even possible? So much so that Sync found it difficult to breath, let alone talk.

Mond arm reached towards her hostage's chest, and with a sickening sound, she clawed away the armor and some of the skin.

Sync wanted to say stop, but the look Mond had made him forget that he was alive, even if it was for a single moment. So, with that Mond destroyed the thing she had in her hand, she snapped his neck and stole his heart as she tossed the body aside.

"Well, that was a fight!" She went back to her normally cheerful self as Sync paused for a moment, she was dyed in red, but nothing about her attitude changed. It wasn't the fact that she was use to it, Mond simply didn't think that what she did was odd or wrong.

It was around this time, Sync wondered if he would have been better off dead.

**Author note.**

**Poor Sync, first you're almost killed then your own knights try to kill you. He's not having a bad day, also what do you think of Mond so far?**


	4. Living things?

**Take 4**

**Living things?**

"Hey, masked kid, could you eat another person?" It was another question that made Sync frown at the thought of it, first of all. What kind of person eats another for whatever reason, and why would a reason exist.

"No..." Even Sync realized the oddity of his response, he had no pride and was an empty shell, but he wouldn't eat another person...so in theory, he should be able to eat another person without hesitation. Though in the end, Sync could not eat another person, in truth such a thought honestly appalled him.

"Oh, I see...don't worry, I haven't devoured anyone either!" The way she said such a thing without hesitation meant that she was probably telling the truth, but it wasn't like Sync was interested in such a thing either.

First of all, it was getting dark, and it seemed they were just reaching St, Binah. "We can either stay here for the night, or you can get us a room..." Sync stated as Mond eyes narrowed,

"That's no good, first of all, I don't like too many people so I only really talk to be people when it's necessary, second I think we should just continue until tomorrow morning, I'm not tired at all. Plus don't you want to meet back up with your friends as soon as possible.

True, traveling non-stop someone would always reach their destination first, but at the same time...

Sync was human in the most basic of ways, he'll get tired if he fought for too long and he would die if he was killed. So him traveling for nearly two days straight would no doubt have an impact on his ability to fight, plus...

"You've been up longer than me, right? So you must be tired..." Sync frowned, thinking about it, she probably wasn't a normal person at all.

Mond simply blinked as she tilted her head, she had no bags under her eyes, and her feet never faltered. It was obvious that she wasn't tired at all, despite being up for nearly twenty-four hours. "Umm, no I'm fine actually. I probably really don't need sleep, and if I was going to sleep it wouldn't be at night in the first place."

Sync stopped for a moment, Mond mentioned something about Keterburg. Sync wondered where the girl was from, other than the oddity of her red eyes, she looked rather normal. Which is even stranger since her sweater was stained red with the blood of the knight she just killed.

Blue and white...thinking about it, those colors didn't go well with each other at all, though there was another question Sync wanted to ask. "You were in my room a few days ago...why?" It was something he really wanted to ask, he had no ideal why he wanted to ask the question.

"Ah, well. I wanted to ask you something as well, but that was wrong, it seems you nor any of your friends know anything about what I'm looking for, in the end everyone was useless..." Sync didn't care about what her question was, and it seemed she had no intention on asking him either.

From what Sync could gather, the girl was from Keterburg, so he had a simple question for her, this would determine how useful she was to him. "Do you know a man by the name of Jade Curtiss?" Once again the air changed, as if asking or even saying that man's name was a crime against humanity, once again the girl covered her face. Only a single eye showed between her fingers, it seemed as if her fingers were trying to claw away at her own face.

"You...are you friends with that man...?" She answered a question with a question, as Sync replied.

"No...I know him, but we aren't friends," Mond perked up as Sync answered that question, all hostility that was in the air vanished.

"Good, because if you were I would have to kill you, because bringing up that name in front of me is just asking to be killed," Sync pondered, it seemed she did have a past with the necromancer, but it wasn't a good one at all. Though, that also erased the theory of her being related to him...so who was she?

No one important, she was weird and odd person, but no one important. Mond had no connections to anyone, so it's only natural that she wasn't anyone important. If Sync thought anything different then he was wrong, at least that is what he thought.

"_I guess I shouldn't dig into the situation any further," _Sync made a mental note, its not like he was planning on traveling with her for long, so once the journey was over, he would erase everything he knew about her from his mind.

The sun was going down, and neither had a definitive answer for what they were going to do for the night.

"Listen, there is absolutely no reason for us not to rest, there may be people tracking me, but I don't think they'll be quick to send more out after the ones we killed, if we rest now we can leave during the night, that way we can still travel during the dark and get some rest..." Mond eyes narrowed at Sync's proposition as she responded.

"Yeah, but you already slept not too long ago, so resting again would be a pointless waste of time, since you've already done it once," Sync wasn't following her line of thinking, the way she wondered that statement is that the fact he slept once before meant that sleeping again would be a waste of time.

"Idiot, I don't know about you, but I need rest...and food, I wouldn't be able to function without something like that. So eating and sleeping more than once is a necessity." Sync had to point this unchangeable fact out, to be honest he was surprised the girl in front of him didn't know the basics of life.

"Well, isn't that a shame though? Human life is so short...so doing things over and doing pointless things shaves off what little time you have left, that's why I avoid doing things more than once, because after the first time it has no meaning right?"

Sync didn't know how to respond, perhaps if Sync thought like a normal person the answer would be obvious, but Sync wasn't normal at all. He hated his life as well as the world, he couldn't simply say that someone should do things out of enjoyment since there was nothing in the world that he enjoyed.

"Well...what about you, I'm pretty sure you're the type of person who does meaningless things with their time," Mond eyes narrowed as Sync pointed that out, she seemed like she was offended.

"I can afford to waste my time, because..." Her voice trailed off, as if she forgot about something, or rather she forgot she shouldn't say something. "Forget it, if you want to rest now we can... lets wake up sometime early morning." Mond stated as Sync shrugged.

But he couldn't help but wonder what she meant by those words.

* * *

"She lied to us!" The fanged woman let out a growl, the young man examined his knife with a short chuckle.

"Yeah, it would appear that way," He didn't mind the hassle that it took to escape such a situation, nor did he mind their true destination was so far off. "It's not like it was a complete waste of time, we got to meet some interesting characters no doubt,"

The man laughed to himself as the woman grumbled, they were in the middle of nowhere and they had just crossed the boarder, they would be waiting for their client their. No doubt their client would go here, she was alone most likely so waiting at the boarder was the most logical step.

"Yes, though mine was a little downer, it's a shame such a cute man had to be my foe, though who am I kidding, those are the best kinds of enemies." The woman laughed as the man thought about something.

"It's a shame, the quality of fighters is going down, they do things because they have to do them rather then the enjoyment of the fight...they are all lacking drive, simply doing things because they are locked into a certain title."

But title doesn't dictate who or what you are, nor how you act. It's just a stamp that labels what you do, for better or worse.

"Hmm, that's a shame," So in the small hotel the woman stretched her body on the bed, well calling it a hotel was a stretch, more like a stop.

Truth be told, she probably didn't understand the young man's words at all, as he grumbled. It was a shame that he lived in a world where no one had any drive, just empty shells doing what empty shells do best, though changing the world was an impossible task as well. "Ah well, life is pretty shitty, perhaps it's better to just suck it up."

* * *

The moon, Mond simply looked at it, never changing always in the sky even as the sun went up. Sync took note as he simply watched her from across the dirt patch, it was almost time for them to go. Sync wondered if the red eyed girl even slept during their break.

It was so annoying, he wondered if she was doing such a thing to one up him, or she simply wasn't tired. Either way, they weren't going to rest again anytime soon so if she fell out it would be the best time for Sync to ditch her.

"Hmm, masked kid, are you thinking about something?" It seemed that Mond, already knew that Sync was awake as the Tempest simply grumbled. Though this brought up another thing that Sync wanted to ask.

"Do you have a passport?" Sync asked, though he knew the answer since the girls face twisted with confusion.

"Ah, I need that? We're just crossing the boarder," Sync wondered if she knew anything about the world and how it worked, as the Tempest grumbled.

"Idiot, you need a passport or they won't let you through, I thought you would understand that much," As Sync said those words Mond just gave a light smile.

"Well if that's the case, I'll just force my way through," Sync sighed, doing something like that would cause a scene, something Sync truly wanted to avoid no matter what, though thinking about it, he didn't have a passport either. Sync then sighed when he remembered that they would have to cross the Fubras River. If they left at that moment then, they probably would be able to cross it before the sun was up, he would worry about a small think such as passports when they got to the other side.

"Fine, we'll force our way through as a last resort," Wait at the boarder wasn't an option, plus he was planning on ditching the girl once he got through, so he would let her do all the work and take all the blame. Meeting back up with the others was the top priority.

"Well, I'll let you think up the plans, thinking about stuff like that would just waste my time anyway," Mond smiled as Sync grumbled, the light of the moon seemed perfect for the girl. It made sense that she preferred the night over the day, that and the place where she was born was probably always dark.

As Sync got up, he made sure his mask was on tight, as he gave one last reply. "We should probably get going,"

**Author notes**

**Sorry for the short chapter, nothing really happened, just another odd conversation between Mond and Sync. I'll probably make the next chapter longer, and actually have something happen of importance and plot advancement. **


	5. Crash

**Take 5**

**Crash**

It really was unavoidable in the end, this would not sit well with Van, but they had to force their way through the border, the best thing he could manage was to reduce the amount of casualties that the bulldozer named Mond caused, though as they made a dash across the border Sync couldn't help but recall the events that lead to such a thing.

"_Damn, did she really need to call me out like that?!" _Her stupidity was a blessing and a curse, Mond would probably do a lot of things without question, on the other hand she'll probably do anything without thinking, so she did that at the border, thus causing more problems then solving them.

Though on the other hand, _"They are still here, I can meet back up with the others,"_ No doubt they were still there, so heading for Choral castle would be the logical choice, no other stop was necessary. That was his goal.

And so, in the end the managed to lose their pursers as Sync dusted himself off. No doubt the guards would send warnings around, as Sync smiled. There was no reason to keeping traveling with the girl, so he was free to finally get back to what's important to him.

"Where do we go now?" She said _we _so innocently, like she was going to continue to travel with the young man as Sync simply scoffed.

"We aren't doing anything, you can do as you please, but I'm going my own way..." It was blunt, but Sync would cut all ties with her as he began to walk away, though it seemed that Mond wasn't a person you could easily get rid of as she simply followed him.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" Sync gritted his teeth as Mond simply brushed her hair back.

"Hey, I'm not following you, just because we happen to be going to the same place doesn't mean I'm following you," Mond held her hips, she was no doubt making an excuse to continue on the same path as Sync as he grumbled. It was strange, he had no ideal why she wanted to stay with him, he never thought of himself as a particularly amazing person, quite the opposite actually.

So why, why was she so interested.

"Fine, do what you want..." Arguing with her would be meaningless as Sync continued through the field Mond simply followed him, it wouldn't be long until they reached their destination.

As the duo walked through the field, Mond spoke about pointless things as Sync continued to ignore them, whatever she was saying it was probably the best thing to note respond, first of all most of her questions were simply impossible to answer.

"Oh, wow!" Mond looked towards the large castle, it was large and broken as Sync scanned the area and grumbled at the open door, no doubt the castle had already been invaded by his targets as Mond continued to speak.

"It's just like my Manor back at home!" Sync cocked his eye as Mond spoke those words, he wondered if it was even possible for to have a manor so large, for once he actually was interested in what the red-eyed girl was saying.

"What do you mean by manor?" Sync questioned as Mond gave a small smile.

"Well, I guess you can call it a manor that is like a lab, it's on the outskirts of Keterburg's, due to a... event it was deserted by all, but me and my father, the old man kicked the bucket about five years ago. So everything he owned, the giant lab and all of the gald he obtained throughout his life went to me, thanks to his hard work, I'll never have to work a day in my life and have enough money to travel to world as I please." Sync grumbled, it must have been nice to have that sort of life, though that bought up another question.

"Five years ago...your dad died, but that means you were around my age when it happened...who took care of you?" Mond simply titled her head at Sync's question, like she didn't understand his question at all. How irritating, would he have to spell it out for her?

"Idiot! A 15 year old girl probably couldn't take care of herself like that, perhaps if you had someone else with you, but it's not possible for a girl to be in a middle of a frozen wasteland to take care of herself," Though perhaps, Sync was wrong, it's not like he was an expert on people himself.

"Oh, that...Masked kid...how old do you think I am?" It was an odd question as Sync paused for a moment, he already had a good ideal about her age as he replied.

"Between 19-20 right?" Mond gave a light chuckle as Sync bit his lip, was he wrong? It was possible that she was slightly younger or older than what he assumed,

"Ah, if you think that, then it's fine, it's probably not a big deal anyway, so why are we here?" Mond asked as Sync gave a harsh frown.

"I thought you had something to do here by yourself?" Mond frowned as she gave a light shrug, it seemed that she really was lying about having something else to do.

"Well, since we're here, we might as well look around!" It seemed that Mond was excited to explore an abandoned ruins of a broken and shattered manor, Sync had no ideal why she was excited for such a thing. Before Sync could reply to such a statement the girl jumped on some of the scattered rocks to the third floor, it was odd. It was surprising that she could do such a feat with little or no strain.

"_Damn, doesn't she realize that doing something like that will attract attention," _ Sync sighed as he went through a more conventional entrance, though the front door. If he was lucky he wouldn't see Mond again, then again Sync was never lucky.

Sync didn't go far within the ruins as an annoying sound, similar to that of a radio on a dead frequency, only one thing made that noise and the person who was causing it was as annoying as the sound.

"Oh...you're still alive..." The rather lanky man floated in the lavishing chair, one must question how it worked as Sync grumbled under his breath, he wasn't even halfway up the first flight of stairs before an annoying rat spoke to him.

"Ha- sorry, but I didn't feel giving my soul to the reaper just yet..." Sync smirked as the man eye twitched, the word reaper did not sound appealing to him at all, as he blurted out something stupid.

"Rose, it's the ROSE!" The white hair man snapped, it was obvious that Dist the reaper did not like the name he was given as Sync simply scoffed.

"Whatever, I'm here now, who ordered my extermination anyway?" Dist paused for a moment, it seemed the reaper was somewhat shocked at the question, it was obvious that he had no ideal what Sync was talking about as Dist sighed as his chair spun.

"Extermination? I don't know anything about that, but since you're here..." The man smirked as Sync let out a grumble, you would think they would give him a break after nearly dying, then again someone like him didn't deserve a break.

Either way, Sync was going to be forced to help the reaper and by extension Asch, for whatever they were doing. It wasn't his place to ask to many questions, as Dist started to speak once again.

"Jade and the replica are here as well," It was a shame, but it seemed that Sync had some more work to do.

"Hahahahaha," Mond spun in the room, she was in sheer joy of the decoration, the lack of humanity, though the monsters were annoying she loved the aesthetic of the broken and shattered manor. It was amazing, so it's only natural that she spoke her next words.

"Okay, it's mine, mine, mine, this place is mine!" Mond laughed as she looked through the third floor, she would be the queen of the castle. She would eliminate every living thing there, she shall cleanse the place so she could sleep and dream and do whatever she wishes.

"I really do love this place," Mond let out a sigh as she stretched, she wondered what her next movement was, would she look for the Masked kid or would she allow him to go his separate way.

"_Well, I don't really like people anyway, but he doesn't seem that bad, kind of funny actually," _Funny in the humorous way, the way he wore such a pointless mask, really she probably wouldn't even know who he was if she took of that mask.

"Oh, I must be getting attached to him, perhaps I'll make him mine, whether he likes it or not..." Perhaps she is a little possessive, there nothing wrong with that, there was nothing wrong with wanting everything of something even a person. So it's only natural that if you enjoy something you hold onto it and oppress it until it enjoys you back.

"Yes, I'll talk to him a little more," Mond should be cursing her lack of social skills, though she lacked a lot of things that would make a person a person. Though it was only for two days, he was one of the three people she had ever talked to, so it was only natural that she would be attached to him.

Speaking of being attached to worthless things...

"Funny, I don't remember renting a jester for this castle...leave!" Because in Mond's head she already owned the manor, simply by saying she owned it. She would be hostile to anyone who would have came into the room.

But no one entered, just a fluttering breeze, what an annoyance that a rat was crawling around with no way to find it. Mond wondered if she should just break down every inch of the building, it was hers now, so destroying it would cause no harm. Though going on a rampage such as that would seem childish.

Perhaps the person who was watching her took heed of the warning and simply left, "..." Mond remained silent for a moment, despite the harsh tone she had, it was kind of sad someone ran away from her.

"Gah, this is why everyone but me is so worthless, they get scared so easily, though...I have to wonder, where am I going after this?" Mond was speaking out loud for whatever reason, if she could, she would no doubt take Sync with her. Though she had a feeling that she probably won't be meeting back up with someone such as him.

"_Plus he said his friends were here, oh well, I guess I'll just head to my next stop," _It was nice to follow the boy, but _that person _will probably be annoyed if she didn't get back on track.

Mond truly did hope that she would cross that boys path once again, he was interesting to say the least.

Sync sighed, as he looked at the red headed replica in the center of the machine. It seemed Arietta did her job rather well, as the idiot spoke.

"Damn, what are you doing to me!" The red head snapped as Sync gave a small smirk, it was obvious that he was enjoying his work.

"Telling someone like you would be meaningless, just keep quite until we're finished," Him and Dist were simply getting replica data for Asch. Whatever that meant, as Dist came floating down on his rather noisy chair.

"Sync...there is someone irritating here, a girl," Dist pointed this out as Sync gritted his teeth. That woman no doubt was about to cause trouble, as Sync replied.

"I have no ideal who she is, if I didn't I wouldn't tell you anyway," Sync said bluntly as Dist simply smiled as he noticed the disk eject from the odd machine. No doubt that was part of the replica data as Dist passed the disk to Sync.

"Well, I assume you can handle this right? I have other pressing matters," Sync grumbled, he truly hated doing the Reapers dirty work, but it's not like he could complain about it. "Whatever, just don't do anything stupid," Sync stated plainly as the Tempest heard footsteps.

"Hehe, it looks like your friends are coming to your rescue," Sync smirked, it seemed that Sync was going to have a little more fun at the moment,

Though Sync's arrogance was short live as an unexpected attack from above. As he nearly dodge a sword swing, at that moment his mouth curled, as he noticed he was missing something rather important.

"No..."

Guy looked at the disk, as if he was examining it, that was one thing that Sync couldn't allow them to take something like that, As Sync rushed towards the swordsman, after a short exchange of blows, something rather unexpected happened.

A clanged sound as Sync's mask hit the floor as Guy hesitated for a moment.

"You're..."

Sync cursed himself for being found out, as he quickly countered attack before retrieving his mask. He jumped to the higher floor, before looking down at his foes. "As much as I would love to take all of you out here, I'll leave it in Areitta's rather capable hands," With a smirk the Tempest vanished, as the Necromancer narrowed his eyes.

**Author note**

**Another short chapter, dang, I usually end a chapter if I think it's going to drag, and start to repeat what people already saw in the game****. ****It's a shame that the first chapter was the longest, and nothing really happened in this one.**

**Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed **


End file.
